The Wow Factor
by Wildfirelover003
Summary: Ginger Tucker loves horses. She soon is able to ride in a real competition. She loves it. But what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_Summary:_

_Ginger Tucker is a small town country girl. She gets an offer to ride a high strung thoroughbred in a jumping competition. She agrees adn goes through training. When she competes it is like she is made to be there. But when her parents decide to move, how will she leave her adrded horse, and the on;y place she has ever known._

**CHAPTER 1:**

Ginger Tucker woke up at the usual time, 6:30. She grabbed a towel out of the clset and ran into the bathroom. She had to get a shower before her sister because Gina always took a celebrity shower. She Quickly got a shower and ran back to ger room. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a fittied black adn white striped shirt. She then pulled on her jean jacket. She ran to teh kitchen and got her normal cup of morning coffee. She couldn't survive the day without coffee. She poured her a bowl of Cocoa Pebbles and gulped them down. She heard her sister finally get out of the bed. It was 7:00. She went back to her room and brused out her long blondish brown curly hair. She then added hairspray so the curly hair didn't frizz. She looked in the mirror. Her icy bluish green eyes popped out once she added a bit of black eyeliner. She put on light eyeshadow and went to put on her shoes.

By 7:20 she was ready to leave. Gina was still in the shower. Ginger to into her navy blue Chevy 1500. It was extended cad with back seat. And a extended back. She loved her truck. It was a present form her parents for her 16th birthday. Gina had a red mustnag convertible. But Ginger wanted a truck. She was ore tomoyish and wanted somethinf bigger.

Ginger turned on hte engine and left her driveway. HEr parents btoh left at sx in teh morning. So tehy were long gone.

Ginger drove to Troup High School, Home fo the Tigers. She was a Junior and onlyhad one year left. It was May, only 2 weeks left. Gina was graduating this year. She parked her truck and got out. She went out in front of the door that lead to the band room. She was in the MArching Band. But the season was over. All of her friends were out there. She played Tenor Saxophone. She had been Section leader for the past two years. She loved Marching Band. She went to her friend Katie, who was a Tigerette (color guard). She was Captain. She was a wanderful dancer. She also played Clarinet in Concert Band.

School went by so slowly that day. She hated the end of the year. It seemed like it would never end. inger was sitting in Pre-Cal. Her best friend, Kenlie Donaldson was sitting next to her. She loved going to Kenlie's house. She had a horse ranch. They were mainly jumpers but they had a few western horses also. Actually, she was going over there that afternoon. Kenlie was a Senior. She was gradutaing in two weeks but leaving in one. She had an offer to jokey in Kentucky. She had always wasnted to be a jockey.

Ginger had never done extreme riding. She and Kenlie had sometimes gone on trail rides. But that was Western. She had never ridden english.

After school was over Ginger drove over to Kenlie's house. She lvoed htere house. It was huge.

"Hey Mr. Donaldson," Ginger said when she walked into the door behind Kenlie.

"Hey Ging. Are you and Kenlie riding today?" Mr. Donaldson asked.

"Umm, I don't think so. I think she is staying inside to pack. And I'm going to go look at the horses. She wants me to see Magisty's foal,"I replied. Magisty was a solid white quarter horse. She was teh horse Ginger usually rode trail riding. But she had gotten pregnant with Buddy. Buddy was a high strung Quarter horse. He was tall and solid black. Kenlie wouldn't say what color the foal was though. Ginger was excited to see it.

"Well, some on. I'll take you out there," Kenlie;s dad told her.

Ginger followed the tall brunette dad back through the top paddock. They then went into the second of the seven stalls. Also known as the mother baby barn. It gad ten HUGE stalls in it. Each stall had a door that slid through the middle so when teh baby was weaning it could stil be by the motehr, but there was a stall wall between them.

They walked past several horses, They stopped at he last one. Nagisty was standing while a little gray filly nursed.

"Oh my gosh. She is so adorable!" Ginger screamed whens he saw the small horse came up to the stall door. It couldn';t reach it's head over it, but Ginger reached her hand in and petten it. It was a ligh silver gray color. She had markings on her face that looked just like an exclamation point.

"Look at those marking! What did you decide to name her?" Ginger asked. Mr. Donldson and her were rally good frends.

"Well, we haven't named her yet. We actually are going to sell her. I'm hoping that she can be boarded here. I raised Magisty's mother, her and I wanna see this little girl grow up too." Mr. Donaldson told Ginger with tears welling up in her eyes.

Ginger heard her sell phone ringing. She looked down.

"Hello."she answered.

"Hey Ginger. I need you to come home. Your dad got us reservations at the Basil Leaf tonight. He will be here in an hour to pick us up," Ginger heard her mom say.

"Ok, I'm leaving," Ginger siad then hung up the phone.

"Well, Mr. Donalson, I got to go. I'll definatly be back to see Her tomorrow. It id Firday so I have tomorrow out of school.

" No Problem. See you then,"

Ginger drove home thinking. What if she could have the baby. Magisty was her favorite horse there. Se wanted the fily soo bad. But there was no way she could possibly afford her. HEr boodlines were terrific. The past three generations on her mom and dad's sides were all pro rodeo horses. The filly would be atleast 20 thousands, minimum.

Ginger had told her parents about the filly all at dinner. When she went to bed she was still thinking of it. She even had the perfect name for her. The Wow Factor. Because of the exclamation point. It could be Factor or Tori for short. She liked Tori the best.

A/N-My first chapter. WHat happens next is going to probably what you think, but also something different. Please Review.


	2. New Home for the Summer

**CHAPTER 2:**

Ginger woke up to the birds singing. It was the first day of summer vacation. Apparently her parents had gotten her a HUGE graduation present...even though she hadn't graduated. Ginger was confused about it also, because all Gina got was a laptop and luggage to take off to college.

Ginger went down stairs after she got out of the bed.. She had dance rehearsla that morning until 1. It was only 7, so she had 2 hours to get to practice. She had taken ballet since she was five. She started jazz when she was seven, and hip hop only three years ago. Quickly, Ginger drank her a cup of coffee and went to take a shower. Once she was out she put on grey warm-up pants and a tank top. She put on her jazz sneakers and got in te truck to drive over to the farm. She had been everyday since she first saw the little grey horse. She told Mr. Donaldson about the name she pick out for her. He liked it but he was going to let the person that bought her buy her. She was in Tori, as she called her, stall then all of a sudden there was a lot of commotion going on. Mrs. Donaldson told her that they had just gotten a new horse and he wasn;t very tame and he didn't like people that much.

Ginger had finally gotten out o fance practice, two hours late. Her coach thought she scheduled until 3, but she didn't. Once she got home her parents were oth sitting at teh kitchen table.

"Ginger, are you ready to go get your present?" Her dad asked her.

:Sure. Let me go change. I'll be right back." Ginger said running up the stairs. She sprinted into her room and closed the door. She left her hair in a ponytail and put on some jeans, tennis shoes and a pink tanktop with red stars.

When she got back down staris her mom was standing with a blindfold.

"We have to blindfold you so that you don't know where we are taking you," Her mom explaimed while typing a blue piece of fabric around her head.

Her parents lead her outside and she was put in a car. The seat belt was strapped around her and the car started up.

They drove for about 45 minutes. Ginger thought for sure her parents were teasing her by driving around town. Eventually Ginger was taken out of the car. She smelled a familiar smell but couldn't think of what it was. She was walked arund for 10 minutes until she was stopped. The blindfold was ripped from her head and she stood standing in front of Tori's stall. She had a big rid bow around her neck.

"OMG! She's for me?"Ginger asked.

"Yep, all yours. Your going to stay in an extra room in teh house for the summer while your mother and I go on our summer vacation," her dad explained.

Ginger gave both of them big hugs and rran into the stall. She hugged Tori arou d the neck. She litte gray horse pranced around a little bit but soon she stood there letting Ginger pet her.

"When am I moving in?" she asked.

"Well, we will bring your stuff over today. We have people at the house right now packing it up. You will be sleeping here tonoght, your mom and I are leaving early in the morning, but we will be over here to see yo first," her dad said then her parents walked off.

After about 30 minutes Mr.Donaldson walked up to the stall.

"Owning a horse is hars work," he said leaning into pet Tori's neck. "Here's teh owner papers. All you have to do is sign them. Then go get her registered."

Ginger gladly signed the papers. She went into the office in the barn and got on theinter ent to register as an American Quarter Horse. With Tori's blood lines, she could easily be a pro rodeo horse, just like her parents. And Giger planned on riding her there.

Mr. Donaldson said that Ginger could use soe of the older halters and lead rope's for Tori but Ginger wanted to get her own. She got in her truck and drove over to Saddle and Feed. There she bought a halters, leadropes, brushes, small blankets, feed and water buckets. She bought everything in bubble gum pink. She knew to light gray horse would look great in pink.

When Ginger arrived back at the farm movers were there unloading a truck. She followed on of them down to the room in teh basement. This was her favorite room in the whole house. She had to stay here fo a week when her parents had to go out of town. The walls were painted a blueoish gray color, and teh furniture was all dark wood. She had two dressers, a huge walkin closet, an entertainment center, a desk with her laptop on it, and the bad had a a baby blue comforter with white sheets. It looked great.

She went back outside and took teh old wornout red halter off of Tori and put the new pink on on. She hung the lead rope on the hook next to Majesty's. She put the water and feed buckets up and placed the blankets in teh tack rom in Tori's locker. Each horse had there own locker in the tack room. The locker Had there name on the front. But Tori's just had a piece of papre that she put up just a few seconds ago that had TORI on it. She was goig to get a brass plater that said THE WOW FACTOR. But in eacj locker was saddles, bridles, grooming kits, blankets and a braiding kit for there mane. But Tori's just had blankets and a grooming kit. The tack room was a room in the building with seven wash stalls in another room.

Ginger knew she was going to love living here for the summer. She was even happier about Tori being her's.

A/N-Don't worry. This ill get better. The next chapter will take place a month and a half later when Tori is in her own stall and there will be a twist.


	3. Silver Flyer

A/N-Wow, have I really not updated since February? That is CRAZY!!! Well, I'm going to put another chapter...becasue I'm EXTREMELY BORED!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 3:

Ginger woke up to her alarm clock ringing really loud. She had gotten to bed really late last night. She was on the phone with Heartland Stables. She was planning on taking Tori there for training once she turned two. She was only a month and a half old, but Ginger wanted to get everything planned out.

Ginger eventually got out of the bed. After she took a quick shower she dressed in jeans, boots, and a gray sleeveless t-shit. She went up to the kitchen.

"Morning Ginger," Mr. Donaldson said. His brown hair was tussled representing that he had just gotten up also.

"Good Morning. Did Amy Fleming happen to call this morning?" Ginger asked pouring herself some coffee.

"Ginger, it's 6:30 a.m. You shouldn't even be up yet," he joked.

"True, but I have to get this reservation. Little Tori is going to be the best horse ever. I'm going to make sure of tat," Ginger said sitting at the breakfast bar next to Mr. Doanldson.

"I believe you. Look, could you excersice today. We are short some help, and all of the westerns need to be ridden. And you have that lesson at 9. Then we have a new horse coming at 11. We need a stall for him," Mr. Donaldson said naming off many different chores for her. She had recently began to take lessons in english/jumping. She loved it.

"No problem. Who do I just need to excersice the westerns?" she asked.

"Yeah. They should all be in the barn. Have fun."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginger grabbed the tack for the horse she had lessons with. It was 8:55. She had been riding all morning.

She took the bay thoroughbred out of his stall. Brown Pegasus was his name, and it fit him too. He was a great jumper, and really fast to. But he was the gentlest horse at the ranch. Ginger loved riding him. But he was a retired jumper, so no competitions were in line for Peggy and Ginger.

Ginger placed the black jumping saddle and blue saddle-pad on him after grooming. She was already late. But she knew Mr. Donaldson wasn't at the ring yet. Ginger then placed the bridle on once she got him to take the bit. She gabbed his reins and led him outside.

She placed her hard hat on her head and got on Peggy. She decided that it wouldn't be a bad idea to go ahead and warm him up.

"Sorry I'm late," Mr. Donaldson said jogging up to the ring.

"It's fine. It gave me a chance to warm him up good. His mussles are a little tight this morning. I guess since he didn't go out in the pasture yesterday. But we are good now," Ginger replied.

"Ok. Take him around twice at a walk. Speed him up to a trot and take the two foot jumps then take him back to the outside of the ring and canter around three times. Then take the whole course. Then you can go," Jeffrey Doanldson said.

"Yes sir."

Ginger did as instructed. Peggy's gait was perfect all practice, and Ginger finally landed the 3 foot five inch oxer perfectly. Her ridding was coming along great. All she needed now was a horse to compete on.

"Great job today kiddo." Jeffrey said as she walked out of the ring.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sliver Flyer was the most gorgeous horse Ginger tucker had ever seen. The way he held his head high, and pranced around the gravel driveway. It seemed the only person he let near him was his owner. She had to sell him becasue she didn't have any money and her husband was deathly sick.

"Ginger, come take Silver Flyer to the stall you have set up for him. Make sure he is happy. Mrs. Calton will be there to say good-bye to him in a little while," Jeffrey said.

"Yes sir," Ginger said. She approached the horse slowly. His dark grey coat looked like pure silver. He didn't have any markins on him at all. He threw his head up when Ginger first took the blue lead line. But soon calmed down. She was curious as to why she would allow her to come close to him, but no one else.

"He only likes women," Mrs. Calton said winking to her.

Ginger led the thoroughbred to his stall. She placed him in there and unattaced his line. She closed the bottom half of the door. She grabbed a mint out of her pocket and fed it to him.

"See, I'm not the bad." Ginger said stroking his soft muzzle.

"Ginger, allow Mrs. Calton to say goodbye," Jeffrey said coming up behind her.

Ginger listened to the blonde women cry as she hugged him goodbye. As she walked off Silver Flyer whinnied. He knew she wasn't coming back. he walked to the back of his stall and looked out the door. You could see Mrs. Calton get in her truck and driveway.

Ginger knew it would take a while to get Sliver trusting other people. But for some weird reason, she felt a strange bond with this horse. She could sense something weird. But she didn't know what it was yet.

A/N-So, better than the other two? Worse? lease review and tell me.


End file.
